1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display technology, and more specifically, to a method of self-adaptive conversion for images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pixel of an existing panel comprises a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel, and a blue (B) sub-pixel. Current RGB panels display images through controlling the grey value (i.e. RGB value) of each pixel and mixing pixels into needed colors. As consumers are demanding higher transmission rate, lower energy consumption and better image quality, display panels that feature pixels comprising one R sub-pixel, G sub-pixel, B sub-pixel and white (W) sub-pixel appear in the market. They are known as RGBW panels.
When RGBW display panels show images, they need to convert the color space from RGB to RGBW, namely converting RGB images to RGBW images. To achieve this goal, the current technology treats the minimum RGB value inputted as the W value to be outputted. The inclusion of W sub-pixels significantly improves the luminance of the RGBW display panel and lowers the energy consumption at the same time. However, because the luminance is improved, RGBW panels have a smaller display color gamut and deviated color saturation when comparing with RGB panels, thus the display quality of RGBW panels is affected.